Fugitive
by Booowty
Summary: L'amour a son revers; la haine, et avec, l'envie de tout détruire autour de l'être aimé. La haine a son revers; l'amour, et avec son envie de posséder tout de l'être aimé. C'est cette haine que j'ai vécu, et cette amour qu'il a ressenti. Ma peur l'a rendu monstrueux et maintenant, je suis la récompense promise après tant d'années de manipulation. Mon choix ? La fuite. À jamais.
1. Chapter 1

Alors c'est une histoire que j'avais déjà un peu commencé ( 1 chapitre – oui oui c'est beaucoup ) mais j'en profite de la poster maintenant car je sais désormais comment me servir de fanfiction ***victoire***

Elle sera assez sombre, je dois l'avouer, et vous vous en rendrez compte après avoir lu ce prologue qui j'espère vous plaira.

Je tiens à prévenir que mon autre histoire, Sweetness, sera la priorité. Les publications pour cette histoire seront donc plus longues.

Voilà voilà !

* * *

**SYNOPSIS**

La sonnerie de mon portable perturbe le silence jusqu'ici immuable de mon appartement.

Ça fait six ans maintenant, ça fait six que tout ça dure. Tout merde depuis six ans.

Prostrée dans un coin de mon appartement insalubre, je reste recroquevillée sur moi-même, tâchant d'ignorer cette sonnerie qui me suit maintenant depuis tant d'années.

Je sais qui appelle. Je sais aussi que je ne décrocherai pas. _Plus_ maintenant. _Plus_ jamais. Cela fait un mois que je suis enfin tranquille; depuis un mois j'ai enfin une vie normale... pourquoi tout est toujours gâché ?

Je le hais du plus profond de mon être. Chaque fibre de mon corps détruit le rejette avec une force qui me dépasse, cette haine que j'éprouve ne m'appartient plus.

Elle _nous_ appartient.

La sonnerie de mon portable s'éteint enfin. Je soupire de soulagement mais je reste dans mon coin, encore paralysée par cette peur qui m'est à présent devenue familière.

Le téléphone de l'appartement déchire à nouveau le silence à peine retrouvée et je ferme très fort les yeux, des larmes sur les joues, les mains serrés en des poings impuissants sur mes oreilles qui saignent d'épuisement.

La sonnerie se termine, mais le répondeur se met en marche et je sais que je vais encore devoir endurer. Je ne veux _plus_. _Plus jamais_.

Je me lève, je veux débrancher le téléphone mais je suis restée recroquevillée sur moi-même trop longtemps. Mon dos, rond jusqu'ici, peine à se remettre droit et ma colonne vertébrale craque alors que je reprends ma forme humaine. Mes genoux, douloureux, accompagnent le bruit de ma colonne vertébrale et je me retiens de tomber grâce aux murs à côté de moi.

Mes chevilles sont faibles et je lutte pour rester debout. Ma voix parle dans le téléphone et je veux m'activer avant que je _l_'entende.

Mais je suis trop faible, encore trop faible et encore trop triste.

Je retombe, vaincue, sur le sol et j'avance à quatre pattes, comme un enfant, et je _rampe_, rampe jusqu'au meuble qui porte le téléphone et je vois le fil de cet appareil maudit.

Mais j'entends finalement sa respiration et c'est trop tard. _Je suis vaincue. Encore._ _Tout le temps._

Je tombe en arrière et, couchée sur le dos, j'écoute, brisée.

« Bella, tu ne réponds pas. Tu sais que ça ne sert à rien j'espère ? Tu te fatigues pour rien chaton... » Rire « Je t'ai retrouvée au fait, je sais où tu te caches petite peste alors ne bouge plus où la prochaine tu en baveras ! Tu comprends ce que je te dis ? » Le ton, furieux, s'adoucie « Tu ne t'appartiens plus depuis un moment maintenant chaton mais j'admire ce côté borné chez toi qui n'abandonne jamais... Bella, amour, ne t'enfuis plus et attends moi dans l'appartement miteux dans lequel tu vis actuellement d'accord ? Je suis sur la route ange ( la voix rit après qu'elle ait prononcé le surnom ) et je compte la reprendre demain avec toi. Que tu le veuilles ou non » Le message est terminé. La voix était froide. Et déterminée.

Des larmes d'épuisement me coulent sur le visage. Je suis sale. Je ne me suis pas lavée depuis au moins une semaine, comment le puis-je alors qu'_il_ me traque depuis toujours ?

Je me relève péniblement et je regarde autour de moi avec dégoût.

Je ne suis plus Bella.

Bella est morte maintenant, depuis ce jour qui l'a damné.

L'erreur de Bella aura été d'aimer. D'aimer la mauvaise personne, et l'erreur de celle qui n'est plus Bella est d'aimer encore. D'aimer autant que haïr.

Haïr Edward Cullen.

* * *

Voilà donc le cher prologue qui a une fin plutôt... étrange, je dois l'avouer...

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, je suis toute ouïe et le chapitre 1 arrivera très vite car il est déjà écrit en fait ^_^

Bises à tous !

**Booowty'**


	2. Chapitre 1 : Indéfini

Yoooo guys ;-) ! ***aime parler anglais plus que tout***

Alors, n'était-il pas rapide à venir ce chapitre ? J'aurais dû me taire lors du prologue parce que j'allais dire le plus gros mensonge du monde.

J'explique mon retard : des examens, des révisions, des sorties et... la feignantise. Mais je vous promets que je n'avais pas abandonné. Chaque jour, j'écrivais un peu.

Un peu de _Fugitive_ par là, un peu de _Sweetness_ par ci... et à la fin j'ai triomphé pour _Fugitive_. Pour ceux parmi vous qui lisent _Sweetness_, sachez que ça vient, vous pouvez respirer ^^

Bref, passons à l'histoire ! Je veux juste prévenir : ce sera une histoire plutôt sombre. Ce chapitre va sûrement en intriguer beaucoup sur la situation de notre héros/héroïne et vous risquez de bien vite détester le personnage principal.

Ce qui est dommage, parce que je vais faire sorte que vous puissiez le détester autant que possible ! **Hinhin**

Il y a aura beaucoup de chapitre car les caractères doivent se mettre en place, les relation également, etc... mais je n'abandonnerai pas. Pas si vous me soutenez avec vos sublimes reviews ***Bats des cils* **et non je ne fais pas de la lèche ;-)

Bien ! À vos yeux chers lecteurs !

P.S : J'ai beaucoup écrit sur du Robbie Williams donc... ( vous voyez le sous-entendu ? Hinhin )

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 1 :**_

**INDÉFINI**

« Jacob ! Ta mère veut te voir _maintenant_ ! »

Je soupire et je passe une main dans mes cheveux qui m'arrivent aux épaules. _Jacob_. Je suis Jacob. Je sors de mon lit avec peine, je n'ai pu dormir que quelques heures la nuit dernière à cause de _maman_ justement.

Enfilant un legging et un énorme sweat, je démêle mes cheveux avec mes mains avant de les attacher en une rapide queue de cheval. J'enfile des chaussettes chaudes avant de finalement quitter ma chambre, après lui avoir jeté un dernier regard plein de regret.

Une journée de plus, et pourtant identique à celle d'hier.

Je regarde l'escalier devant moi et un nœud se forme dans ma gorge. Comme depuis quatre ans maintenant. Je devrais m'y être habituée maintenant, mais je n'y arrive toujours pas. C'est dur, et _cruel_. Je m'approche silencieusement des escaliers et je commence à descendre. Chaque marche de plus éteint un peu plus mon amour pour eux et l'espoir que j'avais en l'avenir.

_Destinée à être Jacob._

J'arrive finalement en bas des escaliers et j'entends ma mère rire. J'aimerais pouvoir rire, mais sait-elle seulement que je ne peux plus depuis le jour où elle a recommencé ? Bien sûr elle ne le sait pas, elle n'est même pas présente. Maman vit dans un songe, elle ignore que ce qu'elle pense rêver se produit réellement, sinon, comment réagirait-elle ? Elle deviendrait folle. _Folle_. Mon père ne veut même pas l'imaginer. Pas sa Renée, jamais. Tout mais pas elle. _Seulement_...

Je reste figée sur la dernière marche quand je vois mon père qui traverse la pièce et qui me voit. Il s'arrête dans son élan et m'observe.

« Dépêche-toi et va la voir avant qu'elle ne s'énerve tu veux ? Ne fais pas ton idiote à rester planter là » Il se contente de répondre à mon silence désespéré, acide.

Un jour, j'échapperai à tout ça. Je serai _libre_. Je n'aimerai jamais, je vois bien que l'amour n'est que destruction et j'en ai assez vu. C'est assez.

Mais pour l'instant, j'hoche la tête. Je dois aller voir maman. _Et atteindre ma majorité. _

J'avance avec de petits pas, essayant de retarder l'instant le plus possible, la gorge nouée. Mon père est déjà avec elle et je les entends rire et s'embrasser. Papa ne voit que maman, et maman que Jacob. Où suis-je, _moi_ ?

J'atteins le salon et je la vois, elle et ses cheveux blonds, elle et sa peau de porcelaine dont j'ai hérité, elle et ses yeux bleus qui brillent d'une manière que seul Jacob peut provoquer. Jacob est _tout_. Elle lève les yeux vers moi mais pas _sur_ moi et un grand sourire étire ses lèvres. Elle est _si_ heureuse.

_J'ai tellement envie de fuir._

« Mon Jacob ! Viens ici mon chéri, viens embrasser maman ! » Je m'approche à contre-coeur et mon père me regarde sévèrement, me défendant de commettre la moindre erreur et je m'assois à côté de maman qui s'empare aussitôt de mes mains « Jake, tu as bien dormi ? Tes mains sont trop petites chéri, plus petites que les miennes... Charlie, pourquoi Jacob a-t-il de si petites et douces mains ? Est-ce normal ? » Elle s'enquit auprès de mon père, inquiète.

Mon père semble embarrassé. Pour une fois, j'ai envie de sourire mais je me retiens. On peut changer mon prénom, mais ma véritable nature ne changera jamais.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Renée, Jacob est encore très jeune et il prend juste très soin de ses mains, tu sais... _c'est_ Jacob, et il grandit chérie... » Il se racle la gorge, mal à l'aise, essayant de trouver une excuse.

Pour ma mère cela semble suffire car elle acquiesce pour finalement se détourner de lui et se consacrer à moi.

« Tu es incroyable mon Jacob. Je savais que tu étais différent, je l'ai toujours su. Ta sœur au contraire ne m'a toujours donné que des tracas... heureusement que tu es là hein ? » Ma mère me parle, les yeux agités, et son regard ne se pose même pas une seule fois sur moi.

Je dois parler ou elle va me regarder et piquer une de ses habituelles crises.

« Oui maman. J'espère que je serai toujours là » Je réponds, maussade.

_Comme si_. Le jour où je pourrai me barrer d'ici, je le ferai immédiatement. Mais je dois attendre encore deux ans. Plus que _deux ans._

Deux ans, à l'échelle humaine, c'est beaucoup.

Rester forte. Je ne dois pas me décourager. N'ai-je pas toujours été très forte ? J'y arriverai. J'y arrive toujours et ce depuis cinq fichues années maintenant. Je retiens un soupir pendant que ma mère chantonne, se balançant d'avant en arrière, frottant sa tête contre ma main emprisonnée dans la sienne. Elle a les yeux fermées et je ne veux pas qu'elle les rouvre. En fait, j'aimerais qu'elle les ferme à jamais. Elle ne m'a jamais aimé _moi_. Je n'ai jamais été aimée dans cette maison. Pourquoi mon père m'aimerait-il si la femme de sa vie me dédaigne ?

Je me souviens d'avoir joué avec Jacob, de m'être blessée avec Jacob. Je me souviens aussi de maman qui accourt. Je me souviens de mon sourire, de ma naïveté, de mes bras qui se lèvent en quête d'amour et de réconfort. Je me souviens du vide que j'embrasse, que j'étreins pendant que mon genou saigne, saigne, et que mes yeux pleurent finalement quand je vois ma mère repartir en courant, Jacob dans ses bras. Je me souviens d'être assise toute seule au milieu du jardin, les jambes râpées, saignantes, et je me souviens de l'attente._ Maman va revenir_. _Maman ou papa_. Mais le soleil descend, descend, la température aussi et je demeure seule.

Je me souviens aussi des repas. De Jacob qui parle, parle, parle en mangeant, en s'empiffrant alors qu'isolée, l'assiette à peine pleine, composée de pâtes sèches, mon ventre gronde.

Je me souviens de mes habits, que j'héritais de Jacob qui grandissait.

J'avais compris, mais j'aimais. J'aimais Jacob, même si je ne comprenais pas l'attitude de mes parents. Et Jacob m'aimait. Je le pense, mais il aimait peut-être plus l'attention de nos parents. De _ses_ parents.

Je regarde ma mère, qui chantonne toujours. Elle n'a que quarante ans, pourtant ses cheveux sont parsemés de fils blancs. Elle est vieille. Et ridée. Elle n'est plus jolie.

Elle l'a été. Je l'observais souvent quand j'étais très jeune. J'étais fascinée par ses cheveux qui avaient des reflets d'or au soleil, par ses yeux d'un bleu limpide, par son agilité.

Mais ses yeux ne sont plus si bleus. Un voile les empêche de scintiller et des poches creusent son visage maintenant émacié. Elle est aussi blanche que moi, mais d'un blanc maladif. Elle n'a plus de couleur et elle est sèche.

Ma mère est un cadavre ambulant.

Je sens un relâchement sur la main qu'elle tenait et je constate qu'elle est endormie. Je lâche sa main doucement et je me recule. Prenant ses maigres jambes dans mes mains, je l'allonge sur le canapé verdâtre avant de la recouvrir d'une épaisse couverture blanche. Je m'avance pour que la couverture recouvre ses épaules quand je bute dans un coussin à mes pieds. Le prenant, je le place sous sa tête pour lui éviter un mal de nuque à son réveil, qui provoquerait un énième caprice.

Je l'observe encore quelques instants avant de sortir de la pièce. En face, la cuisine. Je m'en approche silencieusement, la lumière blanche et vive agresse mes yeux fatigués. Mon père est assis seul à cette table blanche, et il fixe sa bouteille de bière, inexpressif.

Assis comme ça, seul, mon père aussi paraît aussi vieux que ma mère. Ses traits sont fatigués et ses yeux noirs ont les paupières tombantes. Sa grosse main s'approche de sa bouteille et il l'apporte doucement, lentement à sa bouche, prenant de grande goulée. Comme un assoiffé.

« Maman s'est endormie. Je l'ai couverte » Je me décide à parler, les bras croisés et il hoche la tête de haut en bas « Puis-je sortir un moment ? » Je lui demande, même si je sais qu'il est tard.

Il est 18h00 du soir. La nuit dernière, j'ai dormi très peu alors j'ai aussi roupillé dans la journée. Je n'ai pas pu profité d'air frais et j'en ai désespérément besoin maintenant. Même s'il fait noir dehors.

« Il est tard et ta mère pourrait se réveiller n'importe quand Jake » Mon père se contente de me répondre cette phrase toute faîte qu'il me dit tout le temps. Je ferme les yeux à la mention du surnom de Jacob. _Mon père aussi._

« Je ne pense pas, elle dort plutôt profondément et elle a autant dormi que nous hier soir, sinon moins. Et je veux vraiment sortir. Pas longtemps » Je prends une profonde respiration « Juste une petite promenade d'une demie heure » Je n'aime pas me fixer un temps. Je sais que je serai chronométrée, mais j'ai tellement envie de prendre l'air qu'un quart d'heure m'irait également.

Charlie lève les yeux vers moi et fronce les sourcils. Finalement, prenant sa bière dans sa main gauche, il se lève, poussant la chaise en bois loin de la table à l'aide de ses jambes. Elle racle le sol en lino et mon père se lève gauchement, titubant.

En passant à côté de moi, je sens l'alcool qui émane de lui. Je ferme les yeux et je fronce le nez, dégoûtée.

« Va alors » Il me répond en me dépassant « Ça nous fera des vacances... » il poursuit en marmonnant.

Je ne reste pas une seconde de plus. Je cours jusqu'à l'entrée où j'enfile rapidement mes converses noires avant d'ouvrir la porte.

L'air frais m'enveloppe immédiatement et l'obscurité arrête le cognement qui subsistait dans mes yeux à cause de la lumière vive de la cuisine. Partout où je pose mon regard, je vois encore des flash de lumière qui se sont imprimés sur ma rétine et j'attends que ça s'arrête pour marcher.

Quand j'arrive finalement à fixer un objet sans que ma vision ne soit perturbée, je m'empresse de sortir de la maison. De _cette_ maison. Soupirant, je réfléchis à l'endroit le plus proche mais agréable où je pourrais me reposer quelques instants. Je ne vois que le parc qui est à dix minutes d'ici. Sauf que dix minutes, c'est long.

Je me décide à courir. Mon legging ne me gênera pas et mon large sweat permet de larges mouvements. Le seul inconvénient, c'est mes chaussures. Ce ne sont pas des chaussures de sport et la fine semelle risque de me faire mal quand mes pieds taperont le sol.

Mais, _rester plus longtemps dehors_ ?

Je souris brièvement avant de courir à en perdre halène jusqu'au parc. Le sport, ça n'a jamais été mon truc. Suis-je trop feignante ? Sans doute, car je me traîne toujours au lycée pour faire les exercices. Et mon manque d'envie me rend maladroite et fatiguée. Ce n'est définitivement pas ma matière favorite.

Pourtant, à cet instant, j'aime courir. Parce que je suis _seule_, seule et indépendante. Je ne reçois pas d'ordre, seule moi en donne. Alors cours, _cours_. Je ris un peu quand je manque de trébucher sur un caillou et je me rattrape de justesse, bien que partant dangereusement en avant. Mes cheveux, retenus par un élastique, s'échappent et ce n'est pas surprenant, ils sont assez courts.

Je vois enfin le parc avec sa haute balançoire et je force un peu plus sur mes jambes qui deviennent douloureuses. Mon cœur aussi bat à toute allure, prêt à s'arrêter d'épuisement et ma gorge brûle, _brûle_ à cause de ma respiration irrégulière. Mes pieds aussi souffrent mais dans cette douleur, je me sens bien. Vivante. Je suis _moi_. Faiblarde et maladroite.

Piquant un sprint, j'atteins enfin la balançoire et je me la prends en pleine face. M'appuyant sur la planche en bois, j'essaie de reprendre ma respiration. J'ai chaud et je transpire sous mon sweat. Et j'éclate de rire, d'un rire hystérique. Je me connais. Je sais que lorsque je ris comme ça, je vais faire quelque chose que je n'aime pas. Mes yeux brûlent et je sais que ça arrive alors, appuyant mes mains sales dessus, je retiens mes larmes inexplicables.

Je reste quelques minutes ainsi, la tête levée vers le ciel, les yeux fermées, les poings qui les recouvre, éclairée par la lune. Ma respiration se stabilise, je me refroidis, et je ne ris plus. Alors j'enlève mes poings de mes yeux et, tremblante, je contourne la planche en bois pour m'asseoir dessus. Ça fait du bien.

Je commence à me balancer et le vent est doux sur mon visage. Je suis arrivée ici au moins en trois minutes. Ça me laisse presque vingt minutes de repos avant de partir. Avec un peu de chance, maman dormira encore quand je rentrerai. Avec un peu plus de chance, je passerai peut-être une bonne nuit. _Lundi_. Je déteste les lundi. Je ne suis généralement pas en forme le lundi.

Il fait froid. Mais je n'ai pas assez froid. Impatiente, je retire mon sweat, me laissant en t-shirt à bretelle blanc. Immédiatement, mes poils s'hérissent et une chair de poule me parcoure. Je tremble doucement. Je ressens enfin le froid.

Pourquoi vivre si on s'abrite contre tout ce qui semble désagréable ?

Fermant les yeux, je me balance plus vite, le vent presque chaud maintenant que je ne suis plus statique. Je sens mon élastique glisser et je pense qu'il tombe. Il libère mes cheveux légèrement transpirants et je soupire de bien-être. Je ne sais pas où est tombé l'élastique mais je m'en fiche, j'en ai plein d'autres.

Je me balance de plus en plus haut quand je sens une sorte de contre poids qui me ralentit. Ouvrant subitement les yeux, sur la défensive, j'observe ce qui se passe.

Ce qui se passe, c'est que la balançoire d'à côté jusqu'ici inoccupée, l'est maintenant. Suspicieuse, méfiante, je continue de me balancer. Cette personne pourrait être dangereuse. Et si je sautais loin d'elle quand la balançoire sera haute ? Ma décision prise, je me balance plus haut mais alors que j'allais sauter, la personne se lève et me coupe dans mon élan, étant prise de court.

Je vois un peu son visage, et il ne semble pas mauvais. Ni fou. Juste curieux. Il a une capuche qui cache ses cheveux et légèrement ses yeux mais les traits de son visage semblent doux et apaisés.

Rassurée par la tournure qu'ont pris les choses, je ralentis et reste immobile sur ma balançoire. La personne soupire et enlève sa capuche avant de revenir s'asseoir à côté de moi.

_Il est étrange._

L'obscurité m'empêche de bien voir son visage mais ses cheveux ont l'air plutôt clair. Ou peut-être pas. Il semble avoir une couleur mitigée. Il est grand également, beaucoup plus que moi, ce qui n'a rien d'étonnant car je ne mesure qu'1m60. Sa silhouette est élancée, presque féline à cause de ses gestes lents mais qui semblent étudiés. Il sait que je l'observe je suppose.

_Je devrais aller ailleurs._

« Ne pars pas » Il parle et m'arrête encore une fois dans mon élan alors que je m'apprêtais à partir.

Je l'étudie quelques secondes et je le vois se balancer maladroitement sur sa balançoire. Quel âge a-t-il ? N'est-il pas plus jeune que moi ? Honnêtement, je veux rester tranquille. Je veux juste profiter de ma solitude de temps en temps. Et maintenant que c'est brisé, le froid, agréable jusqu'à maintenant, me démange désagréablement à présent.

Me penchant pour ramasser mon sweat sur le sol, je l'enfile à nouveau, immédiatement au chaud. Je me relève et levant les yeux, je le vois m'observer. Ses mains, posées sur les cordes de chaque côté de sa tête, sont serrées et ses yeux, que je rencontre rapidement, brillent d'un éclat et d'une certaine vivacité qui attirent mon attention.

_Peut-être que je devrais rester finalement. Ce garçon semble moins idiot que les autres._

Je repars donc m'asseoir sur ma balançoire, l'observant à nouveau à la dérobée. Qui se jettera à l'eau le premier ?

« C'est la première fois que je te vois ici, si on peut parler de _voir_ à cette heure-ci » Je prends la parole, finissant ma phrase sur un ton à peine audible.

Mais il entend, et j'attrape son sourire bref qui laisse apercevoir des dents blanches et sans doute bien rangées. Il se tourne alors vers moi autant que peut lui permettre sa balançoire et nous nous regardons, curieux. Enfin, je suis curieuse, lui je ne sais pas.

« Tu _vois_ bien même à cette heure-ci alors » Il me répond avec un faible sourire qui ne fait pas apparaître ses dents cette fois-ci « Je suis arrivé avant-hier avec ma famille » Il conclut, grattant son pied contre le sable sur le sol.

J'acquiesce mais la curiosité, impétueuse, monte en moi. Je dois pourtant me restreindre car mon temps est compté.

« Je devrais dire _bienvenue _? » Je souffle, un peu sarcastique « Je suis désolée, c'est juste que Forks, c'est... Forks et c'est pas le meilleur endroit pour les jeunes » Je poursuis, pas le moins du monde désolée. Mais les gens aiment que l'on s'excuse après avoir été brutal. Ou blessant.

Il hausse les épaules et passe une main dans ses cheveux qui semblent être plutôt longs, mais qui forme une masse désordonnée et argentée sur sa tête._ Il n'a pas les cheveux gris quand même ?_ Je regarde les miens et note qu'ils sont presque gris aussi. Ça doit être la lumière lunaire. _Mais ils sont vraiment gris quand même les siens... _

« C'est juste pour quelques années et c'est fini » Il réplique et je hoche la tête. Il n'a pas tort. Il doit avoir dans les quatorze ans alors il ne lui reste que...quatre ans et quelque. Heureusement, je pars dans deux ans, mais j'ai vécu ici toute ma vie alors mon décompte est excusable.

_Bientôt la fin du purgatoire._

« Et toi ? » Je sursaute et je tourne la tête vers lui qui sursaute légèrement aussi, surpris par ma réaction. Je souris légèrement.

« Oui ? » Je lui demande en me balançant doucement.

Il m'imite et je suis presque flattée. Je ne devrais _pas_ commencer _ça_ avec un plus petit que moi mais c'est plus fort que moi. Mes parents ne m'ont jamais réellement porté attention alors _l'attachement_ est une chose dont j'ai _désespérément_ besoin pour vivre.

« Tu es ici depuis longtemps ? » Il me demande enfin, me fixant de ses yeux attractifs et vifs. Je trouve dommage de pas voir la couleur mais ils ont l'air clair. Gris ? Bleu ? … Vert ? Je penche vers le gris. Vert est plutôt rare et bleu trop commun. Le gris est juste au milieu. Peut-être gris-bleu.

« C'est ça, depuis toujours » Je mens un peu. Je me souviens avoir vécu pendant longtemps à Forks mais je sais que les premières années, je les ai passées avec mes grands-parents à Phoenix. J'ignore pourquoi.

Il secoue la tête pour me dire qu'il a compris et une mèche rebelle lui tombe sur les yeux alors qu'il m'étudiait. Agacé, il l'enlève brutalement. Amusée, je l'observe encore quelques instants avant de me rappeler que mon temps est compté. Relevant ma manche pour regarder l'heure sur ma vieille montre, en priant pour être dans les temps, je soupire de soulagement en voyant que c'est le cas.

Je me lève et réajustant mon sweat froissé, je me tourne vers cette nouvelle personne qui attise encore ma curiosité.

« Je dois partir, désolée » Mais encore une fois, je ne suis pas désolée.

Hésitante, je m'éloigne lentement « Attends ! » Et je m'arrête, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. _Je m'en doutais._

Je me retourne donc et je le vois debout, il marche vers moi. Ses pas sont gracieux et légers, contrairement aux miens. Il a une démarche comme on en voit peu. Je me demande s'il a vraiment quatorze ans...

Nous nous retrouvons face à face et mal à l'aise, il passe une main dans ses cheveux argentés une nouvelle fois.

« Je suis Cullen au fait » Il s'arrête avant d'ouvrir grand les yeux, comme s'il avait commis une erreur magistrale « Enfin je veux dire, mon nom est Cullen mais je suis Edward en fait » Il semble un peu paniqué et ses mains, toutes les deux cette fois, se retrouvent dans ses cheveux en bataille, tirant sur ses mèches presque violemment._ Il a un truc avec ses cheveux..._

_Edward. _Le mot roule agréablement sur ma langue. Un beau prénom, ancien, qui a une histoire. Qui a _ses_ histoires, avec Jane Austen.

Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher mais je ris un peu « Alors je suis Swan. Mais on me connaît surtout sous le nom de Bella, ici à Forks » Je finis avec un petit clin d'oeil.

Il répond à mon rire avant de se frotter le visage, embarrassé. Puis, les enfonçant profondément dans ses poches, il plante ses beaux yeux dans les miens, plus le moins du monde intimidé ou mal à l'aise.

Avec un dernier geste qu'il suit des yeux, je m'éloigne de cette électricité que j'ai senti quand son regard s'est concentré sur le mien.

Je suis à quelques mètres de la balançoire quand, me retournant une dernière fois, je distingue à nouveau sa silhouette qui n'a pas bougé et qui m'observe encore, confirmant son existence et me prouvant que cette rencontre n'a pas été le fruit de mon imagination.

**OOOooOOO**

Baudelaire _ou_ Paul Éluard ?

Brontë _ou_ Austen ?

Sartre _ou_ Camus ?

Je passe une main dans mes cheveux avant de la reposer sous mon menton, mon coude sur mon bureau de cours. Mordillant ma lèvre inférieure, je réfléchis à mon choix. Ils ont tous une vie vraiment passionnante, mais étant feignante de nature, je devrais choisir Austen ou Brontë qui n'ont pas eu de chance, naître femme à cette époque n'offrait pas vraiment d'avenir et de plus, elles n'ont pas vraiment eu une longue vie.

Une mèche me tombe sur le visage et je décide de l'ignorer. J'ai été intelligente ce matin, en oubliant mon élastique et mes barrettes. _Vraiment_ intelligente. Maintenant, pas moyen de lever ou baisser la tête sans que ces fichues cheveux me rendent la vie dure.

Bref, j'aime tous ces gens. L'idée de l'Absurde et du mythe de Sisyphe m'intéressent aussi pas mal. Avec un petit soupir, je prends mon stylo favori, un bic bleu, et note sur une feuille l'écrivain que j'ai décidé d'étudier. _Albert Camus._

Peut-être étais-je masochiste en m'inscrivant à ce cours qui étudie les littératures du monde entier, sans limite. Les écrivains russes, français, anglais, asiatiques... tous allaient y passer.

Pour mon plus grand plaisir. Lire me permet d'achapper à ce quotidien étouffant que je connais depuis toujours. _Pas sûre que l'idée du suicide soit une bonne idée pour étudier dans ce cas... _Je secoue ma tête et, me levant, je traverse ma salle de cours pour aller poser ma feuille sur le bureau du professeur. Celui-ci, vaquant entre les bureaux, donne des conseils aux lycéens qui n'en feront sûrement qu'à leur tête.

Alors que j'allais me rasseoir, je sens quelque chose effleurer ma main droite. Me retournant, mes yeux croisent ceux, bleus fades, de Jessica Stanley. Je lui fais un petit sourire rapide avant de m'éloigner, agacée.

Je l'avais prévenu, quand j'ai commencé à traîner avec elle et Lauren, que je ne suis pas du genre _sédentaire_. Ce que je ne leur avais pas dit par contre, c'est _pourquoi_ j'ai commencé à traîner avec elles.

J'aime être indépendante. Ce que je ne supporte pas, c'est quand les autres le sont. Jessica et Lauren sont populaires dans ce lycée, elles sont même connues pour être plutôt faciles avec les garçons, mais elles ne sont pas mauvaises pour autant. Je me suis quand même bien amusées avec elles ces trois derniers mois.

Avant de devenir leur « amie », je les ai étudié. Lauren est dépendante de Jessica, mais pas Jessica. Jessica est du genre volage. Elle n'avait jamais attiré mon attention jusqu'à ce jour.

Je buvais un chocolat chaud au restaurant à côté du côté et..._ je le trouve vachement bon. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a si peu de monde dans ce restaurant alors que leurs boissons sont divines ? _

_« Hey, Bella, tu viens au ciné ce soir pas vrai ? Tu n'oublies pas maintenant d'accord ? » La voix de mon amie actuelle me tire de mes pensées et je lève mes yeux pour l'observer._

_Angela Weber. Une chic fille. Un peu trop sage peut-être mais adorable. On traîne ensemble depuis deux mois maintenant, après l'aide que je lui apporté à la bibliothèque de la ville. Je n'ai rien contre elle, alors je reste avec elle. Sauf que la dernière fois, j'ai oublié le rendez-vous qu'on avait au cinéma et elle m'a attendu toute la soirée devant l'établissement. Elle a compris que je ne viendrais pas quand je l'ai appelé pour lui demander son aide à propos des maths. _

_Je sais. Pitoyable._

_« Oui je viendrai » Je me tais et je note son regard craintif « Excuse mais... humm... on va voir quoi ? » Je finis par demander en me mordillant la lèvre inférieure._

_Elle lève les yeux au ciel et un petit sourire désespéré s'installe sur ses petites lèvres, marrons à cause de son rouge à lèvre. Elle se penche en avant, boit une gorgée de sa limonade avant de finalement répondre._

_« Le nouveau Jane Eyre » Une vague d'enthousiasme me saisit quand je repense au choix du film « Tu as oublié le film qu'on allait voir alors qu'à la base c'est ton livre préféré... Bella, as-tu une once de logique en toi ? » J'hausse les épaules avec un grand sourire._

_Nous discutions du choix des acteurs pour le film quand une soudaine élévation de voix nous fait sursauter._

_« Je n'en reviens pas... de quel droit est-ce que _toi_, tu t'approches de _lui_ alors que _moi_, j'y travaille depuis des mois ? Tu savais que j'en craquais pour lui non ? Je n'en reviens pas ! » Une brunette, dos à nous, gesticule dans tous les sens en s'adressant à une grande blonde face à elle dont je ne perçois pas le visage car elle est caché par la brune agitée._

_« Je suis si désolée Jess » Le ton de la deuxième fille est triste. Brisée. Elle semble avoir pleuré._

_Je prends une gorgée de mon chocolat chaud avant de regarder Angela qui me jette un œil surpris en même temps. Nous nous comprenons quand nous haussons nos sourcils, consternées, avant de nous détourner l'une de l'autre et reporter nos regards sur ces deux jeunes filles qui semblent se bagarrer pour un garçon. _J'imagine qu'il est chanceux.

_« Non tu ne l'es pas. Tu ne l'es pas car si tu l'étais vraiment, tu n'aurais pas eu le cran de glousser devant moi en lisant les messages d'amour qu'il t'envoie depuis... depuis quand déjà ? Deux mois ? » La dénommée Jess rit jaune et se détourne de la blonde. _

_Je crache presque ma gorgée de chocolat que j'ai dans la bouche. Je crois qu'Angela a la même réaction que moi quand nous reconnaissons la « Jess ». _

_Jessica Stanley. Et pas besoin d'être une flèche pour comprendre qui est la grande blonde. Lauren Mallory. Des meilleures amies en temps normal._

_Mon intérêt est piqué et j'observe comment Lauren interagit avec Jessica. Celle-ci s'étant détournée d'elle, Lauren commence à pleurer, les bras tendus vers son amie, ne sachant quoi faire pour se racheter. Mais Jessica semble de marbre. Le regard qu'elle lance à ses bras est tellement chargé de mépris que Lauren les replie pour s'essuyer ses joues trempées. Son mascara coule. Son nez coule. Ce n'est plus vraiment la vision de rêve qu'elle offre au lycée._

_« Jess, je ferai tout. Je vais rompre. Je te promets que je vais le faire. Je vais rompre alors s'il te plait, réco... » Lauren parle à toute vitesse, les yeux presque fous, elle cherche la main de Jessica._

_« Va te pendre » Répond Jessica, lui coupant la parole. _

_Je suis étonnée par cette répartie vraiment glaciale, et vu le regard vide de Lauren, je suppose qu' elle aussi. Mon téléphone vibre et, sans quitter la scène des yeux, j'ouvre le message que l'on vient de m'envoyer._

_**Papa :**_

_**Soit à 16h00 à la maison.**_

_**Je ne veux pas de non.**_

_Je ferme brutalement mon portable avec une certaine lassitude. Angela me regarde, curieuse, et je lui souris faiblement. Je lui expliquerai après, en attendant, j'ai besoin de me remonter le moral. Prenant une nouvelle gorgée de mon chocolat, tiède à présent, je m'adosse à mon siège en regardant Jessica et Lauren décider de leur éventuelle future amitié._

_Je masque mon sourire en prenant une autre gorgée. Bien sûr, ce serait beaucoup plus amusant si elles étaient encore amies. Jetant un coup d'oeil agacé à Angela, je soupire et prends une autre gorgée. Elle comprendra. Comme toujours._

_J'ai besoin de nouveauté. Je ne suis pas sédentaire, elle le sait. Je l'ai prévenu._

De toute façon, Angela ne m'en a même pas voulu. Elle est bien trop gentille, et le lapin que je lui ai posé au cinéma ce soir-là pour mettre fin à notre belle amitié s'est conclu par une belle rencontre : sa rencontre avec Ben, son actuel petit-ami. C'est vrai que la discussion que j'ai eu le lendemain avec Angela m'a montré que c'est une vraie teigne quand elle s'y met mais...

Je repense à Jessica.

Je regrette qu'elle ait pensé qu'on était meilleures amies. Je veux dire, quand je l'ai approché ce jour-là alors qu'elle pleurait, toute seule, j'ai essayé de me montrer aussi détaché que possible mais elle a semblé aimer. Depuis, même quand je me montrais antipathique au possible, elle acceptait. Je ne comprenais pas. Mais j'appréciais. Alors je restais avec elles.

Je pense que les faux espoirs ont commencé quand je lui ai dit que d'habitude je partais après deux mois. Cette fois, ça a duré trois mois. Je ne vais pas me mentir et dire que je ne l'ai pas fait exprés. En disant cela à Jessica, j'espérais la rendre un _peu_ plus dépendante. Ça a marché et pendant un mois, je ne faisais pas un pas sans que Jessica ne soit avec moi.

Mais la date de péremption est arrivé.

Elle l'a compris. Tanya Denali et ses sœurs étaient soudainement beaucoup plus intéressantes.

Je retourne m'asseoir et c'est en baladant mes yeux sur la classe que je constate que je suis la seule à travailler sans binôme. Je préfère travailler seule, pas de dispute ou de désaccord. Je fais ce que je veux et c'est très bien. J'observe mon professeur embrasser la salle du regard avant de marcher vers le tableau, claquant des mains pour attirer l'attention des élèves agités.

« Bien bien ! Le cours se termine dans... » Il fait une pause pour regarder sa montre avant de relever la tête, sourcils froncés « ...dans peu de temps en effet alors je vais rapidement désigner un élève qui va me récupérer ces fiches que vous devez avoir fini de compléter et je voudrais aussi que cet élève en question me lise l'écrivain sur chaque fiche... nous verrons ainsi les groupes qui se formeront et l'écrivain qui vous plaît le plus » Il conclut avec un sourire alors que seulement la moitié de la classe l'écoute.

Je ne serai peut-être pas seule finalement, je pense avec un soupir. Je lève les yeux et je vois Mike se lever pour ramasser les fiches. Délégué de la classe, c'est aussi le singe parmi les singes dans ce lycée. Satisfaite d'avoir déjà rendu ma fiche, je patiente en observant les élèves de ma classe.

Je remarque au passaque que Jessica m'observe sans même essayer de se cacher alors que Lauren lui prend la main, un vain moyen pour la consoler. Tournant la tête, j'aperçois du coin de l'oeil une masse brune qui vole. Mon attention, attirée, observe la brune en question et je sais que c'est Angela.

Visiblement, les filles dans cette classe ont du mal à passer à autre chose.

«_ Bella della mia vita !_ Où est ta sublime _foglioooo_ ? » Mike m'interrompt en se penchant exagérément en avant, battant affreusement des cils, une moue baveuse sur ses lèvres.

Je me recule, dégoûtée.

« Regarde avant de parler Mike, et note que cette _foglio_ dont tu parles est déjà avec le prof » Je lui réponds, agacée « Aussi, avant de parler une autre langue, fais au moins attention à l'accent » Je poursuis, pinçant mes lèvres.

Mike me fait un clin d'oeil et s'en va en déblatérant de nouvelles idioties. _Je me demande d'où il les sort..._

Mike a toujours voulu sortir avec moi. Je suis sûre qu'il pense encore que j'ignore de qui viennent les mots que je reçois chaque année durant la Saint-Valentin dans mon casier. Une fois qu'on a vu à quel point Mike écrit mal et à quel point l'écriture de ce fameux _admirateur secret_ lui ressemble, je suppose que faire un lien n'est pas très compliqué.

L'admirateur s'est même habitué à délivrer ses sentiments car au fil des ans, les doux mots que je recevais à l'école primaire sont devenues de plus en plus osés. Enfin, au moins maintenant je sais que je dois éviter de porter des jupes, des chaussures à talon et de longs colliers.

De toute façon, je ne peux pas. Immédiatement, un malaise s'empare de moi et je souffle bruyamment, tentant de le faire disparaître.

_Bella, tu n'es pas censée y penser. Pas au lycée. Pas en dehors du lycée. Vis quand tu le peux._

J'écoute distraitement le professeur et j'apprends sans surprise que seulement trois personnes ont choisi Camus : Angela, Ben et moi.

_Génial, je suppose que mon rôle sera de tenir la chandelle ? _Mais les études sont importantes pour ce couple et je suis persuadée qu'ils se tiendront sagement. Au pire, je travaillerai dans mon côté puis nous mettrons tout ensemble à la fin.

Je souris en entendant que Jessica avait choisi Baudelaire. Elle sait que j'aime ses poèmes car je lui en récitais souvent. Elle devait penser que j'allais le prendre, mais je préfère étudier Baudelaire moi-même. Le reste de l'heure passa vite et après avoir convenu avec une Angela rougissante et un Ben peu amène de notre rendez-vous à la bibliothèque, mercredi, pour travailler, je pars.

En sortant de la salle, je vois la silhouette sculpturale de Tanya adossée au mur à côté de la porte. Elle m'attend. Je cache mon sourire. _Ça commence._

« Salut Tanya » Je la salue en me dirigeant vers elle et quand elle se tourne vers moi, un grand sourire étire ses lèvres pulpeuses.

Elle a les yeux qui brillent alors qu'elle vient à moi, accrochant son bras hâlé au mien.

« Salut ma Bella » Elle me retourne mon salut accompagné d'un baiser sur la joue « Ça allait le cours ? » Elle poursuit, les sourcils froncés.

Tanya, Irina et Kate savent que Jessica et Angela sont avec moi dans ce cours. Et ça génère souvent des tensions. Je ne compte pas le nombre de fois où Tanya, faisant des croche-pattes à Jessica, celle-ci se ridiculisait en tombant brutalement. Irina a également une fois jeté son chewing-gum dans les cheveux de Lauren, Kate a fait de même et ça a été un tel désastre pour Lauren que le lendemain, ses beaux et longs cheveux blonds avaient disparu, remplacé par une coupe à la garçonne.

Je me souviens m'être disputée avec le trio. Elles se sont montrées têtues mais après les avoir ignoré deux jours, elles sont venues s'excuser. Envers moi mais aussi envers Jessica et Lauren.

Inutile de dire que Jessica en avait profité pour essayer de chercher mon amitié à nouveau.

_Pourquoi les filles sont-elles si compliquées ?_

« T'en fais pas, j'ai été plus que tranquille » Je réponds à Tanya avec un sourire alors qu'elle m'observe attentivement.

« J'en suis contente. Je sais que Jessica et Lauren ne sont pas méchantes, encore plus Angela mais tu sais... tout le monde sait que tu ne supportes pas les longues _relations_ » Elle dit le mot en mimant des guillemets « et on espère franchement avec les filles qu'on sera les amies avec qui tu resteras maintenant » Elle baisse les yeux et se passe une main dans ses cheveux dorés.

Des cheveux dorés comme ma mère avaient avant. Je plisse mes yeux et ma langue passe rapidement sur mes lèvres. _Je m'en occuperai après._

« Je m'entends bien avec vous. Je ne sais pas comment seront les choses plus tard mais je peux te dire que je vais essayer » Je lui souris en essayant d'être rassurante.

Pour toute réponse, elle s'arrête et me prend rapidement dans ses bras. Je lève les yeux au ciel. N'est-ce pas ridicule ? Je ne suis avec elles seulement depuis trois semaines et elles sont déjà si affectieuses. Peut-être devrais-je passer à autre chose plus tôt que d'habitude ? Encore une semaine et puis... ?

Mes pensées s'interrompent quand je me rends compte que je suis observée. _Angela_. Elle m'a cerné je suppose. De toutes mes amies, ça a toujours été la plus intelligente. La plus prudente. La plus perspicace.

Je lui souris et elle baisse la tête, se passant une main sur les joues avant de s'en aller, la tête toujours baissée. Je la suis du regard et je repense à son analyse... « _de toi ? Tu veux que je te la dise Bella ? »_

_Je lève la tête, surprise, vers Angela. Ce que je faisais était délicat. Rompre une amitié correctement n'est pas simple, il faut comprendre le caractère de l'autre._

_« De quoi tu parles Angie ? » Je lui demande en fronçant les sourcils._

_Je devais rentrer. Papa va être furieux si je ne suis pas Jake dans une demie heure. Vite, vite... J'en ai besoin pour ce soir. _

_« Je veux juste te dire si tu as conscience de la manière dont tu ensorcèles les gens Bella » Elle poursuit, me regardant droit dans les yeux « C'est vrai non ? Tu ne t'es jamais demandée comment tu arrivais si facilement et en si peu de temps à te rendre si indispensable pour n'importe qui ? »_

_Mes yeux s'écarquillent et je n'apprécie plus vraiment notre discussion. Rapidement, j'essaie de reprendre contenance. _

_« Je n'ensorcèle pas les gens Angela » Je rétorque en riant._

_Elle hausse les épaules « Pas de cette façon Bella. Bien sûr qu'il n'y a aucune magie, enfin, vu avec la facilité dont tu parviens à rendre les gens dépendants de toi, je me demande quand même » Elle riposte en se mordillant la lèvre supérieure._

_La voir faire me provoque à mordiller ma lèvre inférieure. Je dois partir._

_« Tu as quelque chose en toi. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Tu es jolie, il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas s'en rendre compte. Les garçons en pincent tous pour toi, mais ce n'est pas seulement ça... La première fois que tu m'as parlé, avec tes fringues démodées et plus grandes que toi, tes cheveux en bataille et le sourire vague, j'ai été de suite attirée » Elle a dû sentir mon envie de m'évader et je ne l'écoute que d'une oreille « Tu l'as remarqué non ? Ton regard était ailleurs mais quand tu m'as regardé dans les yeux, tu l'as vu »_

_« Et ? » Je réponds en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine, le regard condescendant. _

_Je sais très bien que le moi que j'essaie de refouler fait surface. Je me bats contre _ça_ depuis des années et ça revient juste parce que je n'ai pas une once de patience._

_« Tu lis les gens comme dans un livre Bella. On est attirés par toi parce qu'on sent que tu nous comprends mieux que personne. Je ne suis peut-être pas aussi rusée et j'ai peut-être faux, mais au moins on a tous un instinct » Elle s'arrête pour reprendre son souffle._

_Elle pose sa main sur mon bras et je fais tout mon possible pour ne pas l'arracher de son emprise « Et même cet instinct tu le provoques Bella. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais. La deuxième fois que je t'ai rencontré, tu me ressemblais trop. Et j'adorais ça. Je croyais avoir rencontré l'amie de ma vie, celle qui sera avec moi pour toujours. Mais quelque chose allait pas. Et c'était à cause de ce foutu instinct qui avait un dysfonctionnement à cause de toi » Elle s'interrompt, les larmes aux yeux « Il me criait de foutre le camp. Loin. Mais je t'appréciais déjà trop. Comme tout le monde, je suis tombée dans ton putain de piège et je ne sais plus comment en sortir Bella » _

_C'en est trop. Je repousse sa main loin de moi, agacée au plus haut point._

_« Tu es stupéfiante Angie. Je comprends pourquoi tu veux faire de la psychologie plus tard, mais je ne suis pas celle que tu décris. Désolée pour toi » Je souffle « Mais, un conseil : ne te mets pas dans la tête que tout le monde est mentalement atteint juste parce que tu es repoussée, d'accord ? » Je reprends, la voix doucereuse, les yeux plissés._

_Elle m'avait plus qu'énervée. J'avais juste envie de lui arracher la bouche et balancer sa langue très loin. Alors, après lui avoir tapoté la joue droite avec tous le mépris possible, je me détourne enfin d'elle._

_« Ça te coûtera un jour Bella ! Ne te crois pas invincible parce qu'un jour quelqu'un en deviendra complètement fou ! » Angela persévère et elle doit crier parce que je suis déjà loin « Tu m'entends ?! Tu rendras fou quelqu'un et tu le paieras Bella ! »_

_Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Une foutue malédiction ? J'eus un petit sourire._

* * *

Donc donc donc... n'est-ce pas que vous l'adorez ma Bella ? Je suis sûre que certains veulent la massacrer et la jeter à la poubelle. Mais c'est le but !

Personnellement, j'aime les personnages antipathiques parce qu'ils sont forts. Ils ne pleurent pas tout le temps. Ils sont rusés, forts, intelligents. Ils comprennent tout.

Je les aime ^o^

Et le beau garçon ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Hmmm ? Edward reviendra, bien sûr, m-ça va être chaud à écrire tous ça mais j'aime déjà le futur ohoh...

La souffrance est mon repas chers lecteurs ;-)

À vos avis et questions !

**Booowty'**


End file.
